The Devil Gets His Horns
by astrologywizard
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel are three dead children. Or so everyone thinks, even two of the three. But what if one wasn't as dead as everyone thought? Really cruddy summary sorry!
1. Not According to Plan

Not According to Plan

"Lock!" The witch girl shrieked searching throughout the tree house for her cohort dressed in red. It could be seen that while she was on her rampage, she was missing her hat… A smirk came to the devil boys pale face. Though hearing the enraged girls yell, it quickly disappeared. She had found the hat already? It seemed things were not going as planned… The boy in red dashed to the cage that acted as an elevator for the three. He knew he had the slimmest chance of getting far enough so Shock would either cool off, or take her anger out on something or someone else. Or so he hoped.

Meanwhile, little Barrel was thinking of something. Sitting in his room on the floor, finger to his chin. He seemed to be in very deep thought. Unfortunately Shock's shout startled him, making his train of thought crash into a wall of laughter. Indeed he did begin to laugh, but quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Not wishing to be heard by Shock. She wouldn't like it if she knew he was laughing at her.

At that moment Shock burst into Barrels room, "Where is he?"

"Lock?"

"No Jack Skellington, of course Lock you idiot!" Shock scowled hitting the smallest trick-or-treater on the back of the head.

Barrel looked at Shock, something was different… He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey!" He said in sudden realization. "You're not wearing your hat!" The girl just glared at him. "Oh… Lock did something to it…" He spoke to himself with a nod. "Don't know," Finally deciding to answer Shocks original question.

Shock let out an angry growl, "When he gets back, he'll pay…"

Lock currently was just entering a ting of trees each with a holiday door upon its trunk. He was panting, having ran the entire way. Even though he was trying to catch his breath, he couldn't help but begin to laugh. Too bad things hadn't gone according to plan, but he had gotten a reaction out of her. The only draw back was the second part would have to be done tonight. Taking a seat on the ground he sighed. If he wanted to do the second part he would have to head back soon.

"Hey Shock?" Barrel stuck his head out of his room, wondering if his friend was still angry. There was no response, she may have been in her room, or maybe even out side. The skeleton boy sighed for no real reason at all. He slipped back into his room, deciding to stare at a wall to pass the time. Sometimes things got really dull without Oogie.

Shock actually was standing outside; having searched the entire tree house she guessed Lock had ran for it. Smart move on his part. Her arms were crossed, and an annoyed look was on her face. He'd better be back soon, that way she could beat him until he was black and green.

The devil boy in the forest continued to walk back towards the tree house. He smiled lightly, if he went back at this pace he'd be back in time for everything to go according to plan. Well to the adjusted plan anyways. His yellow eyes glanced up at the moon, it wasn't full tonight. Well it didn't look full…. It may have been for there were some clouds covering it. Oh well, it wasn't that important. It was just the moon, though it did give off a nice eerie light.

"Only 75 more days till next Halloween!" The mayor's voice boomed over the landscape. His annoying announcements were getting louder and louder each year!

Shock shook her head, somebody definitely needed to break that thing, it was nice knowing how many days were left until Halloween, but sometimes it got annoying… She looked at the sky drumming her fingers against her arm. He had to get back soon, the little devil. She squinted, and then decided to glare at the horizon.

Barrel blinked and finally looked away from the wall. He stood searching around his room, where was it? Oh there it was, he pulled a swirling lolly-pop from under his bed and began licking it. It had been awhile since he had tasted its sweet taste. Slowly, he stood from his kneeling position and walked out of his room. "Anyone in here?" He called glancing about. He walked to one of the window and spotted Shock, She was standing a little off to the side, still looking annoyed. Yet not enraged. He watched her a moment, then looked out over the landscape.

Lock kicked a small stone with his slightly curled shoe, glancing around he began to walk quicker. He had an odd feeling. But couldn't tell exactly what it was. It wasn't like he was being followed, then again you never really knew in Halloweentown. It was more 'something's going to happen' kind of feeling. He couldn't tell if it was going to be a good or bad something, or even if anything was going to happen at all. Now that was a confusing thought… He walked a few more minutes in silence, his mind wandering a bit. Suddenly, without warning there was immense pain in his head. One so great it made the small boys knees buckle and he fell to the ground, clutching his head. He clenched his teeth; he wanted to knock himself out just to make the pain stop… He yelled in agony, he felt tears of pain form in the corners of his eyes, but made sure not to cry.

Shock blinked and shook her head. Had she heard a yell? It had been a faint noise… Perhaps it was just someone screaming of fright off in the distance. She couldn't be sure. She stretched her arms; they were getting stiff from being in one position for awhile. Perhaps she should go get some sleep and 'kill' him in the morning. After another minute or two of waiting, she glanced at the sky, it was getting lighter. She yawned going back inside. She stuck her head into Barrels room since he wasn't anywhere to be seen and noticed the little trick-or-treater was already fast asleep, and snoring. Shock rolled her eyes and closed the door, walking off to her own room to sleep.

His yellow colored eyes opened the pain still immense, he hadn't meant to open them. They had just been… Almost forced. Everything blurred, becoming blobs of color. Then there was a voice, it was in a hushed whispering voice that wasn't his own, "You have a tail, yet are missing something else… Your hair has been a substitute… To make it seem, if only partially, as if you were complete. You hide the fact from your friends, those who seem to keep no secrets from you, that you are not as dead as you seem." Everything began to dim, began to darken. "Soon, oh so soon you will gain what you do not have little devil. Be complete. Not needing those who you call friends…" The voice trailed off and said in an even in an even quieter voice, "Soon you will get your horns…" The words slowly faded from his mind as his vision was greeted by the ground and everything was dark.

------

End of Chapter one… This is kinda just a fic that popped into my head one day, and since I'm having a hard time with a chapter in my other fiction I thought this would help break the writers block x.x I hope its ok…


	2. The Next Day

-1I want to thank all the reviewers of the first chapter, it made me feel so happy x3. And I wanted to update, but well I had testing and stuff/now schools started and I have a procrastinating problem. Sorry, ah here's the second chapter!

-------

**The Next Day**

Barrel yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He had slept quite well last night, his first thought, oddly enough was, _I wonder if Shock killed Lock. _Standing quickly he went to his door, swinging it open quite fast. "Ah!" The young trick-or-treater jumped back in fright, slamming the door shut. He blinked a few times. Registering what had just happened. Slowly he opened the door once again. His green faced friend was standing there, her arms crossed and glaring, at whatever was in her view. That happened to be little Barrel.

"Is he back yet?" She uncrossed her arms and looked less hateful, more annoyed than anything. The boy shook his head, stopped and thought. "I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders glancing behind Shock. "I just got up. Have you tried his room?"

"His room? No I never thought of checking ther- Of course I tried his room!" Shock rolled her eyes, she wasn't a moron.

It was at that precise moment, when Barrel was just about to respond they heard the creaking of the cage on its way to the tree house. Shock couldn't help but smirk, "He's finally returned," Her voice sounded quite sinister as she walked away from Barrel's door.

The small skeleton boy stayed in his door way, a laugh escaped his lips as he listened to the Witch girl and Devil boy.

"S-Shock, why do you look so mad?"

"Mad? Oh I'm not mad little Lock, why would I be mad? Perhaps because oh what you did to my hat?" Her voice had such calmness to it that it was very eerie.

"Hat? I didn't do anything to your hat…" Lock sounded genuinely confused, Barrel guessed he had been rehearsing while he was away. "You sure you're not going insane? I wouldn't be surprised; you've always been in the deep end." Lock's laughter echoed throughout the tree house, but it was soon stopped by a thud.

"Why you!" Shock was now obviously infuriated. There were quite a few rather painful sounding thuds, smacking sounds. To put it simply it sounded as if Lock would be hurting for awhile.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" Shock passed Barrel's door, looking rather pleased with herself. This just got him wondering what she had done to the unfortunate boy. After a second, or perhaps it was two, he quickly made his way to where the others had been.

Lock lay on the ground, his head propped up against a wall, hands holding his nose. He opened one yellow eye and looked at his younger friend. The strangest thing was Lock's hair wasn't in the shape of horns, instead it was loose, messy, and so odd looking Barrel couldn't help but laughs. Lock scowled beneath his hand, quickly standing and rubbing his face, which seemed to be covered in indents and red marks. "What are you looking at?" He asked still rubbing his nose.

"Nothing, except you look like the mayor would if he wasn't elected." Barrel laughed holding his stomach. He glanced at Lock again, only to see a large purple bruise forming on the pale boy's nose. Lock stomped off a hand over his nose again. "I've always wondered how Lock keeps his hair that way…" Barrel thought aloud to himself, after finishing his fit of laughter, while rubbing his sides. With that the green haired boy went off to his room to find something to do.

Lock slammed his door shut, what was Shock's problem? What had possessed her to just come up **mess up **his hair on top of that, thanks to her, he his face was completely 'destroyed.' It didn't make any sense! Well in Halloween town few things did make sense, what with talking skeletons, dead trick-or-treaters, and a malicious sack person.

Shock smirked as she tinkered with a few demented looking dolls within her room, one of them was actually saved from the little Christmas episode, Santa had given it back to the town once it had been replace. The green skinned child really couldn't believe it, why wouldn't someone want such an adorable moving doll?! The large headed, red lipped doll was currently hovering about the room, its coattails waving back and forth as it moved. She stared at it, wondering what there was to do… Since Lock was taken care of, it was just one of those days that there seemed to be nothing to do. For a brief moment, the girl could have sword that the doll smiled wider, even sinisterly. Must have been her imagination.

"Soon little devil," a small voice echoed in Lock's head as he silently ranted about what his friend with a rhyming name had done, he didn't dwell on wondering what the voice had said, for it could be anything at all. Though something did catch his… Ear. A small scratching sound coming from the far wall. The only reason this interested him, was there was no room on that side. "Probably a bat," He muttered standing and pressing his ear to the wall. Curious of course. Though oddly the sound stopped.

While Lock was ranting and hearing noises, and while Shock was watching/playing with her dolls, the boy with oddly shaped feet was content on licking his lolly, his mind wandering to various things, when a small creature, no bigger than a squirrel appeared in the corner, and like said animal, it seemed very jittery. Its head was black and was diamond shaped, while its body seemed that of a squirrel sized dog, its skin had a similar design to that of his costumes. Black with white bones visible. The skeleton boy stared; he hadn't seen this kind of creature before. He inched towards it, not wishing to scare the thing. As the boy got closer the creature suddenly spoke in a raspy whisper, "Your friend has a secret… Has a secret…" Its large gray eyes stared at Barrel, and nothing else. "A secret…" It repeated once more. The trick-or-treater opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off, "Will you find it out before it's too late? Will you let the secret be known?" The creature paused, and then added in such a quiet voice, Barrel had to strain his ears to hear "You'd better…" With that the creature vanished as quickly as it had come.

Barrel stared at the spot, a secret? He frowned, sure they were all friends and 'shared' most of their secrets, but some were kept to themselves. But none could be that bad could they?

----

x-x From how cruddy this chapter is you may notice I struggled a bit, second chapters are always hard… Again thanks for the review, they made me feel good about the first chapter! D You peoples are awesome! P.s. Sorry for taking forever and it's a bit short I think…


	3. Wake Up Call

**Man it's been a long time :D;; Sorry…. Um. This one is rather short, I really**

**Just wanted to compare my writing, I'll try to keep this one going at a **

**Normal pace now. **

**Wake Up Call**

Lock's breath came in ragged short bursts, he was falling. Falling, being pulled in every direction, it felt as though his bones were being snapped and stretched. It took everything he had not to scream in pure agony. He twisted and turned, reaching his hands out as the flesh was burned from his pale fingers, he had to grab something, the wall, anything! He'd never stop! He shut his eyes, and was met with the floor of his bedroom.

The devil boy pushed himself to his knees, he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. A nightmare? He laughed aloud, a nightmare! Since when did he have those and not like it? He was supposed to instill them, not experience ones such as these that left him breathless and trembling like some, like some, pansy! He pushed himself to his feet. He needed candy.

"All morons out of bed!" Shock shouted as she kicked Lock's door with a surprising amount of force, Lock opened his just at that moment. He scowled at her, and shuffled past to find his daily sugar dose. She scowled right on back, and proceeded to Barrel's door, pounding on it with her fist, she then skittered off. As the self-proclaimed leader of the trio -it was most definitely her no matter how much Lock argued- she decided that the three of them would go to town today. No ifs ands or buts, though she might be kicking a few.

Barrel glanced tiredly at the door, just because he was undead didn't mean he didn't need sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and crawled out from underneath his covers. He wiped his mouth, and headed for the door, getting up always seemed to be harder after Oogie left, with the sack man there had always been something interesting to do, pranks to pull, or missions to finish. Barrel paused before he opened his door, shrugging his shoulders, maybe today would be less dull than the recent days for the trio.

Once her cohorts had eaten their candy and showed up in the same room, Shock announced her plans for them to visit the town. "There's a special event going on today." She explained, though as leader she did not need an excuse. Lock stared at her grumpily from his spot next to a medieval mace. "What could be so exciting that we need to sit along with the oafs there?" He flicked a gumball across the floor.

Barrel caught the gumball and popped it in his mouth, "Because it's not near Halloween yet," suggested the ghoul boy, "So it's got to be something really cool, right?" He looked to Shock for confirmation. Shock nodded, "Correct my dull friend." She snickered, "Looks like Lock is so stupid he can't even figure that out."

Lock scowled and got to his feet, storming over to the girl. Barrel sighed and rolled his eyes, here it came, the infamous arguments of Lock and Shock. However, it did not go as everyone expected. Just as Shock was about to make another retort she pause, her expression blank.

"Did you get taller?"

Lock was taken aback by the question and lost the biting comment he'd prepared for her. Taller? Barrel stared at the two as well and looked at them with a critical eye. Shock had _always_ been the tallest, and when you were dead you just didn't grow. Barrel frowned, his devil-dressed friend was definitely taller than Shock.

_Secrets_

Lock's yellow eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak, but simply shrugged and shook his head as he slouched. "Nah, that's impossible right." He scowled then kicked at the floor, "Stupid wood must be warping. Idiot." He rolled his eyes and pushed past her, "So are you morons going to come or what?" He managed his normal mischievous grin.

Shock rolled her eyes right back at him, "Shut up, it was my idea so don't go acting in charge, dummy!" She followed after him and glanced back at Barrel who was focused on had been said earlier. "Hey, stupid!" She called to her friend, names were how she showed affection. Most of the time. "Aren't you coming?"

Barrel was brought out of his thoughts and nodded, "Oh, yeah…" He looked at his hands, "Coming." He then had to jog to get to the elevator before his friends left him behind.

The trick-or-treating trio was off to the town.

**So thanks for reading ^_^ and I'll try to update again, like, in a reasonable amount of time~**


End file.
